Lost and Found
by KodaKumi
Summary: Naruto is a private detective and is married to Sakura, but one day his is hired by the Uchiha family to find Sasuke whom ran away as a kid. Some Naru/Saku, Sasu/Naru. First fanfic ever


**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 1**

(A/N) Ok...this is my first fanfic EVER!!!! I have never write one but just for fun and my eyes only. This is the first one im putting out there for the world to see. And my tummy is all over the place with nerves. Ok plz comment my story if it was good enough or if there is room for improvement plz let me know. But im like really really sensitive and ill cry if your mean to me. T^T Umm...oh yea. There will be more chapters if enough ppl like it.

Thank you for you time.

P.S. I do not own Naruto in any way ^^ (teehee..I aways wanted to say that.)

Rain showered over the city of Konoha making it hard to see if you was out. Lucky a young blond paced back and forth in his office he shared with his wife.

Naruto Uzumaki, his wife Sakura and there child Konohamaru. Being a privet investigator he spent a lot of time in his at home office to stay close to his close to his family and work at the same time. But lately he had been working long hours on a new case.

_~Flashback~_

"_Right this way ." said the flinty pink haired vision standing before him leading him down the hall._

"_Sakura? Do you know what is going on?" he said walking behind her._

"_Hmmmmm...I don't know?" she pondered as the approach the door lightly placing her hand upon the door knob pausing before twisting the handle smiling at her spouse. "What ever it is I'm sure you can handle it love." _

_Placing a kiss on his cheek she opened the door leaving a blushing kit standing in the door way. "Mr. Tsunade...Uzumake to see you." she said stepping aside so Naruto could enter._

_Naruto flashed her a smiling innocently as he enter the office, but quickly his smile turned into a discomfort. Standing by Tsunade leaning against the wall was the oldest of the richest family in Konoha, Itachi Uchiha. _

"_Ah, Detective Uzumaki. Nice of you to join us. Please have a seat."_

"_Whats this about?" he said taking the back of the chair he pulled it out sitting never moving his eyes away from the ebony hair boy. _

"_Well, I'll let tell tell you all about it."_

_Itachi moved from the wall sitting up right unfolding his arms from across his chest making his way over to his briefcase opening it removing some papers. "Uzumaki, as you know my younger brother ran away as a child." Approaching Naruto he dropped some papers on the desk in front of him. "These photos was taken by a spy name Sai who says he may know where to find him."_

_Looking at the pictures he pushed them around with his fingers. "So what do you need me for, looks to me like you have someone already working on it." he said with a hint of anger in his voice._

"_True, but no one knows Sasuke like you do and Sasuke trust no one but you."_

_'If thats true he would have never left in the first place, I couldn't stop him so what makes them think I could bring him back.' he though to him self. Leaning back in the chair placing the index finger in his lips thinking staring at the papers on the desk thoughts of his old friend begin to plague his mind. Unanswered questions he would love for him to answer._

"_All right. I'll do it."_

_~End Flashback~_

It had been a month since he took over the case and he was no closer that when he started. Sitting down at his desk sighing deeply resting his head back closing his eyes to listen to the rain and it pounded the windows and the ground out side. So after he begin to slip into a small sleep when the sound of his door slowly oped. Thinking to him self who would he up at this hour he sat looking in the direction to see his intruder. Green eyes met blue as his lovely wife stepped in with heaven in a cup waking Naruto as quickly as he fell asleep. His eyes beamed as she sat in down in front on him with a set of frog chopsticks smiling warmly at he husband moving round the desk to sit on his lap raping her arms around his shoulders. "Why don't you just come to bed? You know the Uchiha family is a waste of time."

Naruto chuckled softly giving his wife a questionable look. "Listen to you. And here I though as soon as he returned you would want a devours.

Playing the poutie lip she hugged him closers snuggling in more.

"Naruuuuttttooooo....don't be mean. Sasuke is fine, just spending his family's money or something. Besides, I don't like men that run from there responsibly."

"Ok Sakura, maybe you should go to bed. You get a little hateful when you don't sleep for the right amount of hours."

Sakura sat up glaring at her hubie making his feel very uncomfortable as if her inner Sakura was coming out to play. "Oh? Is that so? Then I'll take this back on my way."

Standing the grab to the noodles off the desk nearly sending Naruto in to shock as his mouth dropped.

"Wa...WAIT!!!!" he yelled in a pleading cry. "SAKURA!!!!!"

Stopping at the door she begin to giggle turning to look over her shoulder at a slowly withering blond. "Say please."

Waterfall tears streamed down his face as he place his hands together in a pleading manner. "PLEASE!"

Bursting into laughter she turned back to him walking over sitting the cup on the desk ripping the top off watching as her blond tore in with the frog chopsticks quickly before slurping on what ever was left like a little kid that was just give a cupcake.

"You know Naruto..." she said pondering to her self resting back on a near by wall. "As kids I didn't see it, of course I probably didn't wanna see it but you would think Sasuke had a thing for you. What do you think Naruto?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sounds of something gagging. Turning to her blond she was quickly snapped back to reality running over to him patting him on the back trying to save him from the noodles he was chocking on.

Gasping for air he gave Sakura a 'Oh my god I can't believe you said that' look blushing horribly.

"What?"

"SAKURA!?!"

"Oh come on, I was kidding. Good night." she said placing a kiss on the cheek on her clueless blond. As she left the room closing the door behind her she giggled softly. "I was kinda kidding." she said to her self.

Still blushing he pushed the empty raman cup away letting his head hit the desk sighing deeply. 'Damn why do I let my self get so worked up over that teme.'

Forcing him self out of his chair he walked over to the stack of folders on the file cabinet going threw the photos of given to him by the older Uchiha. Looking at the pictures he couldn't get over how well he had grown. No longer a little kid. Taller, stronger, and handsome, but still that loner. Maybe he didn't wanna be found. Sadness washed over the man face as he place the papers back on top of the file cabinet leaning over it slightly placing his hand upon it sighing lightly.

Hearing the sound of something like a door opening Naruto put on a smile and begin to turn around to greet his wife whom if seem could not fall asleep. Suddenly freezing of shock. Blue sapphires clashed with onyx. A smirk played upon the intruders lips and he closed the window dripping wet from the night rain. Standing leaning against the windowsill as the blond stared in shock with his mouth gapping open.

"So dobe...you wanted to see me?" he chuckled lightly.


End file.
